


Time & Distance

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ohno travels to New York City to learn about graffiti art, and bed sheets don't feel like home unless Nino is there to share them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time & Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bunny ♥
> 
> The timeline is a little mixed so I hope it doesn't make things too confusing. Major domestic fluff alert.

Ohno wakes up feeling groggy and a little disoriented. Light is filtering through the window where he must have forgotten to pull the curtains before going to sleep. He turns his head and buries his nose into the pillow, inhaling with a little disappointment the scentless scent of sterile hotel sheets. 

He didn’t use to think much of his own bed until he gave into all the coaxing and finally moved from the couch to the bedroom. Coincidentally, that must have been around the time his pillow started to smell like Nino’s shampoo.

When he dials, Nino picks up on the third ring. 

“Satoshi, isn’t it 6am over there?” Nino says, and he sounds awake and amused and warm.

Ohno wraps his arms around the pillow and pulls it closer, grunting into the phone.

“Ah, just waking up then?” Nino says, and Ohno grunts again. “How was the flight?”

“Long,” Ohno says, reaching up to rub at his face with his hand, then scratch his nose.

Nino makes a sound of acknowledgement, and Ohno can tell that he’s smiling. When it comes to Nino, it’s the type of things that he always knows.

“I’m at work right now so I can’t really talk long,” Nino says.

“Don’t hang up,” Ohno says immediately. “Not yet.”

“Is it the jetlag talking or do you already miss me?” Nino asks, and this time when he speaks Ohno can not only hear him smile, but he can also feel it right through his heart.

“Shut up,” Ohno says.

Nino chuckles, and Ohno smiles into the hotel pillow. Like this, he can almost imagine it, the lingering scent of Nino’s shampoo. He’s mildly amused at himself for being such a romantic, and Nino would probably laugh at him if he knew, except Ohno also knows Nino doesn’t usually stick this close to his phone while at work. All things considered, they make quite the hopeless pair.

“I have to go now, I’ll call you later,” Nino says. 

“Kay,” Ohno replies. By the time he hangs up, he’s already back asleep.

*

“I’m going to New York next week,” Ohno says in lieu of a greeting. He toes off his shoes and heads straight to the bedroom to drop off his bag. His dance clothes need to be washed, but he can worry about that later. 

“That so?” Nino says belatedly as Ohno comes back around and makes a bee line for the fridge. It takes Ohno a second to remember what Nino is even talking about.

“Ah. Yeah,” Ohno says. He grabs a bottle of juice and uncaps it, downing half of its content in one go. “Dance rehearsal was brutal today. Ihara-sensei just wouldn’t cut me a break. I’m too old for this.” 

Nino makes a noise, moderately amused. When Ohno looks at him, Nino is sprawled on the couch reading a script. Nowadays, it’s not an uncommon sight.

“Can’t let all that potential go to waste,” Nino says.

Ohno drags his feet to the couch and plops himself down next to Nino. “You’re supposed to be on my side,” he says as Nino reaches for his bottle of juice and takes a long drink from it. “You said there’d be benefits to us living together, but all you do is laugh at me and steal my juice.”

“If you’re trying to negotiate favours, please pay your half of the rent first,” Nino replies easily.

Ohno pouts. “What if I blow you first?” he asks and is pleased when Nino looks up from his script.

“Keep talking,” Nino says slowly. “What’s in it for you?”

“Returned favour,” Ohno says. He bites his lip and tries to keep a straight face as he quietly adds, “and my part of the rent.”

Nino hits him with his script and Ohno dissolves into giggles. “Hoi,” Nino says, pushing him, and Ohno falls back willing onto the couch, spreading his legs so that he can keep his view of Nino unobstructed.

“Just for that I should leave you high and dry,” Nino says.

Ohno smiles softly, rubbing the inside of his thigh invitingly. “Come on,” he says. “Come here.”

Nino raises an eyebrow and gives him a look. He doesn’t budge, even when Ohno moves his foot to touch Nino’s knee, then his crotch.

“I thought you said you’d blow me,” Nino remarks, nodding towards Ohno’s foot.

“Take off your pants and come here,” Ohno replies. “What? I’m tired. I danced all afternoon and you stayed here reading.”

Nino finally cracks a smile and puts his script down. “You owe me big,” he says, crawling on top of Ohno and pressing their bodies together.

*

Before Ohno leaves for New York City, he leaves an envelope on Nino’s pillow with this month’s rent money. He grins as he draws a heart on the envelope, knowing Nino enough to know that it’s the only love letter he’ll ever need.

*

Ohno has breakfast with his interpreter and camera crew at the hotel restaurant. His body still isn’t quite sure whether he should be awake right now, but eating seems to help a little. He listens while the director explains the schedule. The graffiti workshop starts later today. The first couple of days will be about learning the techniques in the studio, but the following three days will be spent out in the street actual creating. The interpreter will be with Ohno the whole time, but the camera crew will be in and out.

Ohno has painted on big canvas before, but never on something of such a large scale. He’s also never really used spray paint before, so he isn’t sure exactly how that’s going to work for him. The idea is interesting, though, and he can’t help but start thinking of all the possibilities.

*

It takes a little while for Ohno to really pick up the technique, but one of the girls leading the workshop assures him that it usually takes people much longer and that he’s doing very well for a first timer. It makes Ohno feel better even though the results are not quite what he wants them to be.

The interpreter stays by his side the whole time, as promised, mostly quiet unless required to talk. Though they don’t really talk to each other, her presence makes Ohno feel more comfortable, especially in the absence of the camera crew.

By the end of the third day, his strokes have gotten stronger, his lines cleaner and the frustration starts to ease up, replaced by a new kind of excitement.

He takes a picture of himself in front of his wall and sends it to Sho. “Sorry I’m missing Zero. I’m sure you look great as always! ♥ ♥ ♥”

*

“So when are you coming back again?” Nino asks on the fourth day. His voice is soft the way it gets when they’re both lying in bed with the lights off. It makes Ohno want to go to sleep, but it’s already lunchtime. 

These time zones are really messing him up.

“Five days,” Ohno says.

“Five more days?” Nino asks, and Ohno grins.

“No, the trip is five days. I’ll be back day after tomorrow, I think,” Ohno says. With all the time differences, he’s not so sure exactly. But that’s not the important part. “Do you miss me? How romantic.”

“I just need to know when you’re coming back so I can kick my other girlfriend out,” Nino says dryly.

“That’s very sweet,” Ohno says easily. 

*

Ohno finishes his wall art on the fifth day with only a little help from some of the more advanced students. By the end of it, he’s feeling pretty proud of himself as he stands in front of his piece and poses for the camera. Maybe Nino would let him paint one of walls of their apartment…

*

Ohno lands at Haneda Airport late in the afternoon where someone from the agency waits for him to take him home. On his phone, there are four unread messages, but he’s too tired to even look at them.

“How was the trip, Ohno-san?” he is asked, and he thinks he must have mumbled something in response, but he isn’t sure exactly what.

He dozes off the whole way home, then says thank you for the ride and almost forgets to take his luggage with him.

Nino isn’t home, and Ohno drops his bag in the middle of the living room, throwing a tempted glance at the couch before heading to the bedroom instead. The room is dark and a little stuffy. Ohno hits the AC button and steps over the spot where he usually leaves his gym bag, failing to notice that it isn’t actually there. The bed has been made, he notes absent-mindedly, and the bedsheets feel cool and crisp to the touch. Nice, but not quite like home, he thinks, rubbing his nose into the pillow. 

He thinks about sending a message to Nino, but it seems to require too much effort. “I’m home,” he mumbles into the pillow instead, then promptly falls asleep.

*

When Ohno wakes up, there’s light filtering from under the door. When he listens carefully, he can make out the faint sounds of one of Nino’s video games. He rolls over and reaches for the glass of water that somehow magically appeared on his nightstand. 

Nino is sitting cross-legged on the couch, wearing that old pair of grey sweatpants that neither of them can remember are whose, and he looks up as soon as the door to their bedroom creaks open.

Ohno gives him a sleepy smile. “I’m home,” he says, and Nino smiles back.

“I know. I came to see you earlier, but you were snoring and I didn’t want to wake you up,” Nino says.

“What time is it?” Ohno asks, yawning, and he watches as Nino turns off his game and puts his controller away.

“Late,” Nino says. “Are you hungry?” There’s an empty bowl on the coffee table that may have been Nino’s dinner.

“Not hungry,” Ohno says.

Nino stands up and walks over to Ohno, wrapping his arms around him and hooking his chin over Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno rests his head against Nino's and sighs.

“I’m home,” he repeats, returning the hug.

Nino’s hands travel over his back, from his waist and up his sides, crossing over his shoulder blades then down slowly to rest on the small of his back. Ohno relaxes into the touch, willing his body to forget about those thirteen hour flights. When Nino pulls back slightly, Ohno tilts his head, ready for Nino’s kiss. Their lips meet, and one of Nino’s hand moves up to cup Ohno’s face, thumb tracing the stubbly trail along Ohno’s jaw.

“Wanna take a shower?” Nino asks into the kiss, and Ohno can feel him pushing closer, pressing against Ohno in that delightfully familiar way.

“I was hoping to skip that part,” Ohno says, pulling Nino closer by the hips and deepening the kiss. 

Ohno rolls his hips against Nino’s, and Nino opens up, pushing his tongue against Ohno’s. They stumble a bit, and Ohno tries to stir them towards the bedroom. He feels Nino resisting for maybe all of two seconds before giving in, and Ohno can’t help but be a little smug.

“Did you clean up to erase all traces of your other girlfriend?” Ohno asks as Nino lets himself be pushed onto the bed.

“I had J over,” Nino says, and Ohno snorts a laugh because it’s a lie but a really funny one.

They both undress and Ohno climbs on top of Nino, kissing him before rolling them over so that Nino is the one on top. “Wanna do it?” he whispers, and he watches as Nino’s eyes darken. He brushes his fingers against Nino’s nipple and Nino bites his lip and smiles before shaking his head slightly.

“Not tonight,” Nino says, leaning in to kiss him as his hand wraps around Ohno, and Ohno is more than happy with the alternative. He jerked off a couple times at the hotel during his trip, but it was more stress relief than pleasure. This however – Nino’s hand on him like this – is always a treat.

Nino always knows how to find the right balance between teasing and getting to the point. Tonight, his kisses are playful, but his hand has Ohno pushing into the touch, silently begging in a matter of minutes. Then Nino shifts and Ohno knows he’s also touching himself.

“Kazu,” he breathes.

“I asked Manager-san and he says we both have Thursday morning off,” Nino says, his voice breathy and a little strained. The smile he gives Ohno says everything, and Ohno pulls him in roughly for a kiss.

Nino moves his hand faster and Ohno gasps into his mouth. He holds on tight to Nino, feeling his world spin out of focus. When Ohno opens his eyes, Nino is looking down at him, smirking. 

“Good to have you back,” Nino says. He leans down to drop a quick kiss to Ohno’s lips, but Ohno holds him there, demanding a proper kiss.

Nino is stroking himself fast, and Ohno can tell he’s close just by the pretty flush of his chest. When he reaches to wrap his hand around Nino’s, slowing him down a little, Nino leans into him, panting against his ear.

It’s tempting to tease, to make this last a little longer, because maybe he’s missed Nino just a little bit, but then he figures there’s always tomorrow. And the day after. And that morning off they have together on Thursday.

He tightens his hold and strokes a little harder until Nino gasps, a soft burst of breath in the crook of Ohno’s neck. Warmth spreads over Ohno’s belly, and Ohno holds on as Nino shudders. Then everything slows down.

Ohno smiles contentedly, rubbing Nino’s hip in slow circles.

“You always wipe your hand on me,” Nino says.

“M’not. I’m petting you,” Ohno says matter of factly, and Nino pulls back, giving him a sceptical look.

“Petting?” Nino says. “Really?” He leans in and presses a quick peck onto Ohno’s lips, then rolls off of Ohno to grab some tissues.

Ohno doesn’t move, lying back, eyes closed and lips puckered, waiting for Nino to come back. Because Nino always does.

There’s the shuffle as Nino moves back closer, the careful brush of the tissue as Nino wipes him clean, then the distinctive feel of Nino’s smile as he finally leans down to kiss Ohno again. This kiss is Ohno’s favourite. Soft. Slow. Like time and distance are but an abstract concept of no consequence. 

“How was New York? Did you chat with any bird this time?” Nino whispers against Ohno’s lips.

“I drew your face on a wall,” Ohno grins, and Nino laughs.

“You did not,” Nino says, pinching Ohno’s side and making Ohno grin even more.

Ohno isn’t really sleepy yet by the time Nino starts dozing off, his body clock still floating somewhere between New York City and Tokyo, lost in transit or just slower to catch up. He runs his finger delicately along the line of Nino’s brow, but when Nino wrinkles his nose he settles for just watching him instead.

Nino once whispered I love you in those last moments before he fell asleep, the words wrapped and protected in darkness and slumber like a hidden treasure, and Ohno thinks it’s okay if Nino doesn’t say it tonight, but he stays close just in case.

“I did your laundry,” Nino mumbles instead, and Ohno grins.

This is true love.


End file.
